User blog:SpongeBobfan1258/TSWOJAP-Episode 10 To Save The X
Note: This is actually Episode 11. (Jack, Perry, & Rick are at Jack & Perry's house. Rick turns on the news when an announcement comes on.) 'News Man: '''For all of you "Starcruiser X" fans, the show is on it's series finale starting tonight. Only repeats will start appearing. '''Perry: '(turns off TV) NO HO HO HO! That's my favorite show EVA HA HER! 'Rick: '''So, it's not that bad isn't it? '''Jack: '''It may not be for you, but it is for Perry. He watches it every Wedsday night. '''Perry: '''WHAT IS GONNA TAKE THE PLACE OF I HI HIT? '''Rick: '''Let me see. (checks TV guide) According to the TV guide, "The MC Emi Show" talk show will be taking place. '''Jack: '''She sings my favorite song. But, we need to save "Starcruiser X" and for the other fans. '''Rick: '''Well, we'll have to go talk to the actors about this. Luckily, I know who plays Captain Argon, so we'll go to his house. '''Jack: '''Ok. I don't know where he lives so you'll have to tell me. (Jack, Perry, & Rick arrive at the actor for Captain Argon's house. (name is Porter) Perry knocks on the door.) '''Porter: '(opens door) Well, are these fans here? 'Perry: '''YES! Well, just me. Are you aware that "Starcruiser X" is having it's series finale tonight? '''Porter: '''No way. That episode we did yesterday can't be it. '''Jack: '''We thought you'd know the answer to why it's closing down. '''Porter: '''Well, the founder said if we'd be ending, it's because of the publisher. So, I'd say you should talk to him. '''Perry: '''Thank you. Bye. (Jack, Perry, & Rick arrive at the publisher's house. Rick knocks on the door.) '''Publisher: '''Hello. What can I do for you? '''Rick: '''We have heard that "Starcruiser X" is ending. One of the actors said you'd know the answer to that, so we thought we'd ask why. '''Publisher: '''That's a very good question. Come on in. (Jack, Perry, & Rick walked in the Publisher's house. They sat at his desk in his office.) '''Publisher: '''I don't know if you know this yet, but I'm gonna be moving to a new town. Mayor Rosalyn went searching for a new publisher but nobody was interested in the job. '''Jack: '''Well, we know somebody who would be interested in the job. She loves books. '''Publisher: '''If you're saying that library girl, that sounds great. I'll write to her straight away and I should have a result by tomarrow. '''Rick: '''Thanks Mr. Publisher. Bye. (It is the next day. Jack & Perry turn on the news and they hear some good news.) '''News Man: '''Good news to all of you "Starcruiser X" fans. It is now continuing thanks to a new publisher: Elmira Clamp! '''Perry: '''YAAAY! Let's go tell Rick. '''Jack: '''That sounds great. (door knocks) '''Perry: '(opens door) Rick? 'Rick: '''No need to tell me about the new publisher. '''Jack: ' The End Category:Blog posts